


The Owl and the Baby Crow

by Novah (Feather_Weight)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual spanking, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Spanking, Not Beta Read, Other, Platonic Corporal Punishment, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Make it Weird, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Supportive Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Weight/pseuds/Novah
Summary: There are times when even the birds who fly highest feel low. Bokuto wants to help Hinata feel like he's flying high again.Note: There is a Consenual,NON-SEXUALspanking in this fic. Not your cup of tea, please don't read. You have been warned <3
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	The Owl and the Baby Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamadad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadad/gifts).



> Wrote this for my amazing friend Qig because I know they love local himbo Bokuto and his crow nephew Hinata! 
> 
> Still kind of worried that Bokuto is ooc, but I sill hope you enjoy xox
> 
> Note: There is a Consenual, **NON-SEXUAL** spanking in this fic. Not your cup of tea, please don't read. You have been warned <3

“I just don’t understand why I suck so bad!” Hinata shouted in frustration, throwing the ball down. It bounced twice before it rolled under the net where it stopped at Bokuto’s feet. 

The older boy blinked in surprise before he bent down and picked up the ball. A sympathetic smile graced his expression when he looked over towards his kohai. 

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t say that, little dude! Blocking is hard!” Bokuto encouraged. “Let’s just try agai-” 

“No!” the ginger boy puffed, his foot stomping on the ground. Admittedly, Bokuto would’ve probably found it endearing if it wasn’t so out of character. Normally _Tsukishima_ would be one to try to give up, not Hinata. Especially since he practically begged for him to help him block more. 

“Hinata-Kun, come on. Don’t get discouraged!” he tried again. “There’s only enough room in this gym for one person to go emo, anyways. Better me than you, yeah?” It was a feeble attempt at lightening the mood. With Hinata so sour, he really shouldn’t have expected it to work out the way he hoped. 

The shorter boy was now _glaring_ at Bokuto, fists clenched at his sides. He let the smile fall off his face since it seemed to only make Hinata angrier.

“Why aren’t you taking me seriously?!” his kohai demanded. If they weren’t separated by the net, Bokuto would’ve had to take a step back when Hinata lunged, but the boy’s fingers only gripped at the net instead of the shirt he was sure they were after. 

“What?” a startled puff escaped the bi-colored haired boy. “I _am_ taking you seriously, but there’s nothing I can do to help you feel better unless you calm down.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I _should_ be upset! I’m doing so bad and you’re only making a joke out of me!” 

Bokuto’s eyes narrowed, his expression entirely stoic. It was probably one he picked up from Akaashi, and it seemed to do the trick because it temporarily put the fuming boy in front of him on mute. “I would _never_ make a joke out of you, don’t even suggest that. Ever,” his voice came out pinched, cheeks flushed in an effort to reel in some of the emotion that wanted to boil over. Despite his tendency to be reactive, he had to remind himself that Hinata didn’t need the additional emotional weight. 

Not to mention that he was his _kohai_ , one that actually respected him. It was only natural for Bokuto to try to fall into a similar role as someone who *he* respected. 

“I’m also not very happy with how you’re putting yourself down. Like I said, blocking is _hard_ , you’re not doing bad. Let me help you practice.” 

Bokuto really hoped that was the end of it. He hated the feeling of being stern, and he seriously wondered how Akaashi was able to handle being so stoic. 

“You’re just being-” Hinata paused, he was so riled up he couldn’t even immediately think of an insult. “You’re being _annoying_ , Bokuto!” Oh, so he was aiming to hurt. 

If it was just the annoying part, it might’ve been easier to for him to keep his cool. Though, the deliberate drop of his senpai title made Bokuto almost doubt himself. He was glad that Hinata continued, otherwise he might’ve backed down to go into his own emo stupor. 

“You’re just sugarcoating it because I’m a first-year. But I _know_ I’m bad! Everyone else can do this block except me!” the boy’s voice was so desperate, it only affirmed Bokuto’s suspicion that he needed help. Though, he guessed it was help that extra practice couldn’t provide. 

Not the kind of help that Bokuto was used to giving, but he wanted to be a good senpai for Hinata. 

“Okay,” he responded after he took a breath. It took a lot of focus to channel his inner Akaashi, he was sure the raven-haired boy would be proud. 

Bokuto ducked under the net, taking Hinata by the forearm and tugging him along. “Let’s try this again tomorrow, for now there’s something else I want to try.” 

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed when Bokuto tossed the ball back into the cart but didn’t make any move to take down the net or put anything away. 

“Uh-” the ginger was too confused for his words to have bite anymore. “If we’re leaving, shouldn’t we clean up?”

“We’ll clean up,” Bokuto promised. “There’s just something else we have to do first.”

The last few moments to the locker room were spent in a fuzzy silence. It wasn’t until Bokuto sat Hinata down on the bench when one of them spoke up. 

“... What are we doing?” Hinata asked, glancing around before back up at Bokuto. The boy’s expression told him that this would be undoubtedly hard on him as well, and he made a mental note to bug Akaashi for assurance afterward. 

“Would you let Daichi-san hear anything you’ve said to me in the past five or so minutes?” Bokuto responded with another question rather than an answer. He kept his tone light and inoffensive in hopes of the boy in front of him responding to it better. 

He was glad that Hinata did, because he would’ve felt very mean if he had to add more incentive to get a response. 

“Um… No?” it came out as more of a question, but that was alright. 

“What about any of your other senpais?” 

Hinata must’ve had a thought to where this was going, because the boy paled significantly. “... No…” 

“Then why,” Bokuto asked, head cocking to the side like a curious owl. The expression wouldn’t have appeared as menacing in any other situation. “Why would you say such mean, untrue things in front of me, baby crow? Am I not your senpai, too?” 

His kohai’s face went red as quickly as it had gone white. “Wh- N- You are, Bokuto-Senpai!” Bokuto didn’t want to admit how much the return of the honorific made his chest flutter. “I guess you’re just- um… different?” The fluttery feeling was soon gone, replaced by confusion.

“Different?” He echoed. “How?” 

“You’re just not as, er, serious or intimidating I guess?”

Bokuto appreciated the honesty, he supposed. But it didn’t make that an easier pill to swallow. 

“Hinata-kun, do I seem serious right now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do I seem intimidating?”

Hinata responded with a nod. 

“Good,” Bokuto responded, despite it not feeling very good. He didn’t want to be intimidating or serious, but if one of his favorite kohais needed it, well, then it was good. 

He moved to sit next to Hinata, though they were more on the same level, Bokuto was still a lot bigger than the boy. “Because what’s about to happen, I’m going to need to be both of those things for a little bit.” 

Hinata stiffened, but still asked, “what’s about to happen?” 

“I’m going to spank you.” The statement came out more blunt than he intended, he had been too focused on being stern that he momentarily forgot that he still needed to stay on the softer side. If Hinata was anything like him, well, he didn’t take this kind of thing well. “ _Not_ because I’m mad at you or because I think you’re bad.” He clarified. 

When Hinata still looked at him with a mixture of confusion and apprehension, he elaborated.

“I’m going to spank you because there’s clearly some unkind thoughts about yourself swimming around in your head. Thoughts that I won’t be able to help you shake with just some extra practice.” 

The boy next to him curled in on himself, and Bokuto couldn’t help but feel a pang. 

“I can’t force you,” he murmured. “And I understand if you think it’s too weird for me to do this, but if it’s not me, I *will* have you tell another senpai about tonight’s practice.” 

Hinata quickly shook his head. “No-no, I trust you, Bokuto-Senpai. Even if it’s kind of odd for this to be happening with you,” he admitted. “But- um- I think I want you to help me.” 

Bokuto couldn’t help the smile that formed before he reminded himself that he had to be stern and dropped it. “Thank you, baby crow. Over my lap please, don’t want to finish this too late.” 

The boy was hesitant, though he allowed his senpai to gently guide him over his lap. Bokuto bit his lip, getting hit with the sense that he didn’t know what he was doing. Again, he found himself thinking back to Akaashi, and mimicked the way he would press down on his lower back and rest his hand on the presented backside in warning. 

Normally, Akaashi would’ve probably removed his pants, but Bokuto didn’t feel comfortable doing that to Hinata, and he was sure the boy would appreciate the extra protection. Then, Bokuto brought his hand back and brought down an experimental smack.

Bokuto had to swallow his surprise at the way that Hinata jumped and whined, he knew it wasn’t from the force because he had but less than half his strength into it. Hinata was just a very vocal boy, and he couldn’t hold that against him. Maybe this was partially karma for how he was with Akaashi.

There were a couple of drawn-out moments of silence where he set the pace and got used to how much Hinata whined and squirmed underneath the blows. 

“I understand being upset when you can’t do something after a few tries,” he murmured, his hand fell on the center of Hinata’s underside three times. “It’s hard feeling like you’re behind, but letting negative thoughts into your mind is the worst thing you can do.” 

His kohai whined at a particularly stingy smack to his hindquarters. 

“You are so talented and eager to learn new ways to improve,” Bokuto told him. “I even wish I could have some of your enthusiasm sometimes. It’s awesome that you can get back up after fumbling,” a smile peeked into his words, and despite the heat building in Hinata’s backside, the boy could hear it. “I would be so, so sad to see that disappear.” 

Bokuto’s hand covered all corners of the ginger’s bum. The two hadn’t even been in this position for that long, but he could already hear sniffles coming from Hinata. He drew in a breath, despite wanting to stop right at the waterworks, he really had to be sure that this stuck with him. Bokuto would feel really bad if this was something Hinata had to discuss again with someone with a heavier hand. 

“You do know that you’re really great, don’t you?” he asked, tone softening. 

A warbly whimper escaped Hinata followed by a nod. 

“Then say it,” Bokuto told him. “Say ‘I am really great’ for me.” 

Hinata sniffled. “I-I am reall-really great.” 

He smiled. “Again.” 

“I a-am reall-really great…” 

“Again, please.” 

This time, a hiccup preceded him speaking. “I am- am really grea-great.”

Bokuto’s hand pressed a little more firmly onto Hinata’s lower back, his thumb rubbing gently in comfort. “Yes, yes you are,” he told Hinata. “The greatest.” 

He could feel Hinata’s head press against his thigh and tiny fists gripping at his shorts. Bokuto lifted the leg that Hinata’s hips had laid on so he could get a better angle. 

“Last ones, but they’re also the worst ones,” Bokuto warned. He hadn’t expected any sort of response, but he was pleased with the tiny nod that Hinata provided.

Bokuto’s hand then came back and delivered the last five searing smacks to Hinata’s underside. The choked sob that escaped the boy made his stomach drop, but it also reminded him that it was over. With that thought in mind, he lowered his lifted leg and scooped the boy off of his lap to bring into a hug.

He couldn’t help but smile at the way his arms encompassed Hinata. It made Bokuto realize just how small he was, truly a baby crow.

Hinata clutched to Bokuto’s jersey and pressed his face into the divet between the older boy’s shoulder and neck. Bokuto rubbed circles into Hinata’s back, pressing a little harder when he felt the boy lean into the touch.

“You did so good, I’m so so proud,” Bokuto murmured, chest rumbling at his hushed voice. Hinata’s sobs were quickly calming into trembles and sniffles, and though he didn’t really plan on doing this again unless the boy truly needed it, he noted that he seemed to calm just as quickly as he got upset. 

There was a stretch that could’ve lasted a few seconds or a few minutes, though neither boy kept track of the time, that was silent. 

Finally, it felt, Hinata broke the silence again. He leaned only slightly away from Bokuto’s touch, just so the third-year could see him. “Thank you for helping me, Bokuto-Senpai,” he murmured, his voice only shaking a little, before he pressed back against the larger boy.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto hummed. “That’s what senpais are for.”


End file.
